


I Tried to Smile, You Didn't See

by westerntrain



Series: The Writer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westerntrain/pseuds/westerntrain
Summary: He looked sad.But why did he look so beautiful to Harry?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear all..
> 
> This fic is inspired by Ellie Goulding's song, The Writer.  
> The song is always a dear to me, and the lyric is incredible, so this is basically an imaginary movie scene I wish to direct (ehehe)
> 
> Play the song and search for Hogwart's Black Lake so you can imagine the character's feelings better :)

I Tried to Smile, You Didn't See

 

 

 

He was out there, alone.

Walking under the bright sunlight, going down to the black lake.

His straight posture didn't hide the burden he carried, the weight of concequence of his past mistakes.

Draco looked sad.

Why did he look so beautiful to Harry?

 

Harry let his shoes made sound against dry grasses and ground. He let Draco tensed, because he wished Draco would raise his arm that covered his eyes, and see that this was him, and he intended no harm.

Draco made no further movement.

Kept lying there on the ground. Harry could only stare at the indifferent state that spoke so much.

The cloud that hid the sun didn't diminish Draco's glow.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco finally asked without opening his eyes.

"Enjoying the view. The lake is too beautiful to be seen alone, isn't it?" Harry tried to smile.

Draco didn't see it.

Harry sat beside Draco's torso.

Draco made no movement.

"How do you know it's me?" Harry asked. He could only look at Draco's nose, cheek, lips, and chin. Not that they gave away any expression Harry could read.

"Only you who's brave enough to go near me alone."

Harry smiled.

Draco scoffed, arm still covered his eyes, body still sprawling straight. "Only you who'd just stand there, letting go a perfect chance to hex me."

Harry's heart throbbed.

"You never fight back those hexes," Harry protested, pleaded that Draco would at least try to block the hexes.

"I deserve them."

Harry's heart physically ached.

He reached out a hand, hovering above Draco's visible cheek, wishing to assure Draco that he'd try to stop everyone from hurting Draco, wishing to touch.

He couldn't.

"You don't. Not anymore."

With the wind, Harry stood. He was not ready for this unbearable intense feeling, which he didn't know where it came from, which he didn't know how he could feel like this, how this feeling could come in all-once and full-force like a wreck, and why it was Draco who could evoke this.

His heart cleched.

Harry left.

 

 


End file.
